Sophiya
Perfil * Nombre: 소피아 / Sophiya * Nombre real: 배수정 / Su Jung Pae (Bae Su Jung) * Profesión: Cantante y Compositora * Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Londres, Reino Unido * '''Estatura: '''165cm * '''Agencia: 'Iconic Sounds & Feeline Music (Corea del Sur) Sobre Sophiya Shopia Pae es una cantante y compositora nacida en el Reino Unido en el año 1985, antes de arrivar a Corea estudiaba contabilidad, esta graduada de la escuela de economía y ciencia política de Londres, esta es una facultad de Londres, Inglaterra, clasificada como una de las mejores universidades del mundo en ciencias sociales. '''2011: Primeros pasos en Corea En 2011 deja sus estudios por un tiempo para audicionar para el programa de MBC "Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2", logrando llegar a la final y quedando como subcampeona, en la ronda final canto el tema "칠갑산" (Chilgapsan). 2012: Termino de estudios y regreso a Corea Al termino del programa "Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2" regresa a londres para terminar su último año de estudios y sacar su certificado de contabilidad. Al termino regresa a Corea donde se une a una compañia de compositores llamada "Iconic Sounds" donde aprende todo lo necesario para crear música. 2014: Debut como compositora En 2014 se le da la oportunidad de cantar el opening 12 del anime "Detective Conan" emitido en Corea y en septiembre sale la canción "Memories" que compuso para Kim Bo Kyung & Danny Ahn, esta marca su primer trabajo como compositora. A finales de año se lanza la canción "Melt My Heart" de Eric Nam en la cual también trabajo como compositora. 2015: Trabajos como compositora y debut solista En 2015 trabaja como compositora para el álbum "Colors" de miss A en la canción "Stuck", también para el debut single "The Light" del grupo THE ARK, para el mini álbum "Shake it!" de SISTAR en la canción "Good Time" y para el debut mini álbum de TWICE en la canción "Going Crazy". En julio debuta con el single "Still Loving You" compuesto por ella y tiene su debut stage en el programa "Show Champion" el día 05 de agosto. A finales de año en noviembre libera su segundo single llamado "Tell Me Why" en colaboración con Na Yoon Kwon. 2016: Regreso con nuevo single El día 17 de junio Shopia Pae a través de su cuenta de instagram y facebook dio a conocer una imagen de su próximo single titulado "Over You". Se libero un MV de la canción "Over You" el día 20 y el single fue lanzado el día 21 de junio. Temas para Dramas * For Me tema para Night Light (2017) * Summer Picnic (English Ver.) ''tema para Second to Last Love (2016) * ''Summer Picnic ''tema para Second to Last Love (2016) * ''Walking in Place tema para Goodbye Mr. Black (2016) Temas para Animes * Try Again tema para Detective Conan (2014) Programas de TV * Como MC: ** (Arirang TV) Newstellers (2015-presente) * (Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (04.12.2015) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (01.12.2015) * (MBC) Radio Star (29.07.2015) * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (26.07.2015) Programas de Radio * Como MC: ** (Arirang Radio) Hot Beat DJ Kevin, Su Jung Pae (18.11.2015 - presente) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (14.07.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.12.2015) * (MBC) Dating DOUCY (16.11.2015) * (TBS) 99.9Mhz Broadcast Radio (07.09.2015) * (MBC) Picnic Live (15.08.2015) * (MBC) Starry Night (29.07.2015) * (MBC) ShimShimTapa (06.03.2012) Discografía Single Colaboraciones * Babylon - Sincerity (Feat. Sophiya) (2018) * TRAX & DJ Lip 2 Shot - Notorious (Feat. Sophiya) (English Ver.) (2018) * TRAX & DJ Lip 2 Shot - Notorious (Feat. Sophiya) (2018) * SPACECOWBOY - Healer (feat. Sophia Pae) (2017) Composiciones * Stray Kids - Levanter (Eng. Ver.) (2020) * GFRIEND - Labyrinth (2020) * PONY - Divine (2019) * TWICE - 21:29 (2019) * Babylon & Suzy - 행복해지고 싶어 (Prod. por 아르마딜로) (2019) * GWSN - The Interpretation of Dreams (2019) * U Sung Eun - Deep (2019) * TWICE - The Best Thing I Ever Did (2018) * Jessica - One More Christmas (2018) * TWICE - Say You Love Me (2018) * GOT7 - Lullaby (English Ver.) (2018) * Shinhwa - In The Air (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) * LOONA - favOriTe (2018) * ELRIS - Summer Dream (2018) * GFRIEND - Bye (2018) * NCT Dream - GO (2018) * BoA - ONE SHOT, TWO SHOT (2018) * The Unit - Always (2018) * Kriesha Chu - Sunset Dream (English Ver.) (2018) * Kriesha Chu - Sunset Dream (Korean Ver.) (2018) * fromis_9 - Glass Shoes (2017) * Apink - Eyes (2017) * T-ara - Reload (2017) * SPACECOWBOY - Healer (2017) * PRISTIN - WEE WOO (2017) * GFRIEND - Spring in the Rain (2017) * Mai Kuraki - My Way (2017) * Mai Kuraki - Open Love (2017) * Seo Hyun - Lonely Love (2017) * Bada X Ryeo Wook - Cosmic (2016) * Dahee - Uh To Ke (2016) * Girls' Generation - Sailing (0805) (2016) * Eric Nam - Stop the Rain (2016) * TWICE - Going Crazy (2015) * SISTAR - Good time (2015) * THE ARK - The Light (2015) * miss A - Stuck (2015) * Eric Nam - Melt My Heart (2014) * Kim Bo Kyung & Danny Ahn - Memories (2014) Curiosidades * Debut: 2015 * Educación: '''LSE - London School of Economics and Political Science (Graduada) * '''Idiomas: Inglés (Nativo) y Coreano (Fluido) * Logro ser la subcampeona del programa Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2. * Durante el programa se volvio amiga de Eric Nam. * Su canción debut logro posicionarse sobre el top 20 en algunas listas, esta en un principio iba a ser la canción debut de Taeyeon. * Escribió la letra de Sailing (0805) para las Girls' Generation, esta originalmente fue escrita en ingles y luego Sooyoung la adapto al coreano. * En el programa King of Mask Singer su identidad estaba oculta bajo la mascara de "Sweet Bloody Ice Cream" * En 2017 cambio su nombre artístico de Sophia Pae a Sophiya. * El día 26 de octubre contrajo matrimonio con el compositor DISTRACT, los dos habian sido amigos durante muchos años. Enlaces * Facebook Oficial * Facebook Oficial 2 * Twitter Oficial * Twitter Oficial 2 * Youtube Oficial * Youtube Oficial 2 * Instagram Oficial * Instagram Oficial 2 * Cafe (daum) * Soundcloud Galería Sophia Pae Galeria 15.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 14.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 13.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 12.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 11.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 10.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 9.jpg Sophia Pae Galeria 8.jpg Videografía 배수정 Sophia Pae - 사랑할거예요 Still Loving You Official M V-0| Still Loving You 배수정, 나윤권 - Tell Me Why-0| Tell Me Why V-1466478481| Over You 소피아 Sophiya - 테라피 Therapy Official M V| Therapy 소피야 (Sophiya) - For The Record Official M V| For The Record 소피야 (Sophiya) - Let's Get Lost (Feat. DAWN) (Prod. by Distract)| Let's Get Lost (Feat. DAWN) Sophiya (소피야) - Little Things (Official Music Video)| Little Things Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Iconic Sounds Categoría:Feeline Music